1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to suspending assemblies from a support member wherein the assemblies are free to rotate relative to the support member without altering the state of the assembly. These assemblies may be varied in purpose, such as for providing food, shelter or other care facilities for animal or insect species. One principal aspect of these embodiments is the provision of facilities for wild birds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird-watching is a highly prevalent past-time in both urban and rural areas. The world is full of birds of numerous varieties in an astounding array of colors and designs. Many people enjoy viewing birds of various types, and an industry has grown up around products directed to improving the ability of persons to get close to birds. On one hand, many people venture into the outdoors, where binoculars and spotting scopes may be utilized to better view various birds in their natural habitats. Such an approach requires a certain degree of skill, however, in finding and spotting various species of birds. Another approach utilizes various means of attracting birds to one's residence or a desired viewing location, such as adjacent a home porch or window, where birds may be viewed at one's leisure.
In particular, the art of using bird feeders, bird baths, nesting facilities and the like has arisen to attract birds of various types to one's home. Different types of feeders have been developed, which each dispense foodstuffs that are preferred by a selected variety of bird which a person might desire to view. For example, seeds, grains, suet, and nectars are common foodstuffs that can be dispensed by a selected type of feeder. Bird houses are also provided to entice wild birds to nest is an area where they may be observed and enjoyed. Likewise, care facilities such as bird baths are provided to encourage birds to frequent a desired location.
Many people hang such feeders and bird houses from porches, backyard trees or eves, so as to be able to watch various brightly colored birds arrive and depart, hovering or sometimes perching at the feeder in the interim to feed. Oftentimes the structure is suspended by either a wire, rope, chain or rod to prevent unwanted creatures such as squirrels, mice, snakes and the like from getting to the food or the feasting birds. This type of suspension also simplifies the mounting and removal of the structure for the purposes of cleaning, adding food, or storing when not in use.
Many of these structures are built with a top, or lid, which is removable from a housing in order to gain access for refilling with feed or for cleaning out an abandoned nest. One means of securing the lid to the housing of the structure is by a threaded assembly such that the lid is screwed onto, or off of, the housing. Typically a wire, or the like, is connected at one end to a supporting member, such as a tree limb or protruding beam, and connected at the other to the top of the structure. The wire is attached to the lid by a hook or loop. A problem with this is that the action of the wind can cause the structure to rotate which, in turn, causes the wire to twist, subsequently causing it to spin the feeder in the opposite direction. This induced rotational motion also applies torque to the lid which can cause it to unscrew itself from the body of the feeder leading to the feeder dropping to the ground.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need to provide a new and improved means and methods for suspending facilities for the care and maintenance of living things, such as wild birds, so that rotation of the receptacle is minimized to prevent inadvertent uncoupling of the receptacle from the suspending wire. The disclosed embodiments of the present invention are directed to meeting these needs.